The present invention relates to a suspension for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height adjustable suspension for a vehicle.
Typical vehicle suspensions include shock absorbers or struts which are attached to the frame of the vehicle at an upper end and a suspension arm at a bottom end. A length between the upper end and the lower end of the shock absorber or strut determines the height of the suspension. Although the shock absorber compresses and expands, the shock absorber is generally at a fixed length, or neutral position, corresponding to the weight of the vehicle and the stiffness of the shock absorber. Shock absorber as used herein is intended to mean various suspension elements, such as McPherson struts or other struts.
There are times when the operator of a vehicle may want to raise or lower the suspension thereby positioning the rider farther above or closer to ground level depending on the terrain. Some height adjustment systems include a collar positioned on the outside of the shock absorber. The collar is adjusted and fixedly retained in a selected position to adjust a height of the shock absorber and thereby adjust the height of the suspension. However, the use of a collar changes the length of the shock absorber at the neutral position which also can limit the suspension's travel.